Going it Alone
by Kasienda
Summary: After the defeat of Queen Beryl, the Senshi returned to their normal lives with no memory of the event or their abilities. But when mysterious deaths start occurring all over Tokyo, Luna is forced to revive Sailor Moon. The young heroine, not wanting to spread the burden of her responsibility to her friends, resolves to face this new enemy alone. Loosely follows the Doom Tree arc.
1. Just Another Day

**A/N: **This story has no connection to Once Upon a Dream or Nightmares, which are within their own universe mainly because in those stories the senshi retain their memories. And because I've done the characterizations a little differently in this story.

**Chapter 1 – Just Another Day**

The alarm clock blazed through the chill morning air.

The thing might as well been going off in a vacuum for all the attention the sleeping blond girl tangled in heavy rose pink blankets gave the blaring siren.

A black cat with sat stiffly at the end of the bed, her tail swishing animatedly back and forth as she watched her unmoving charge. A distinctive crescent white marking that sat on the crest of her head had earned her the fitting name of Luna.

Rhythmic steps resounded through the floor as someone came up the stairs.

"Usagi! It's time to get up!" the girl's mother called as she poked her wavy blue haired head into the room.

"I'm up," the girl assured, lifting her head a few inches.

Luna had her doubts.

Sure enough, the second the door slid closed again the blond teenager let her head fall back to the fluffy pillow. It took less than a minute before soft snores drifted from underneath the covers.

The feline sighed, leaping to the head of the bed. She began licking the girl's pale face with her rough tongue.

The girl's nose scrunched up in annoyance even as a hand absently batted her assailant away.

"Luna," the girl whined. "Just five more minutes."

Luna did not cease her ministrations until the blonde sighed, sat up, and glanced at the clock.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Usagi demanded of no one as she leapt to her feet to begin the whirlwind routine, that was unfortunately entirely too normal for the teenager.

Luna sighed. No one would ever suspect after watching her frantically dart from her room to the bathroom and back again collecting scattered homework and hair ties alike, that the blond sixteen year old was none other than Tokyo's vigilante superhero, Sailor Moon, that protected citizens from supernatural villains.

Not even the girl herself.

She swept back into the room and affectionately rubbed the side of the feline's face as she lifted her schoolbag off the floor. Luna allowed herself to lean into the caress.

"Good-bye Luna! You're so lucky that you don't have to go to school!"

And she was gone, down the stairs, and out the door.

Luna couldn't help but preen a little at the fact that Usagi, no matter how late she was running, never failed to bid her black pet farewell even though her charge had no idea that she was anything more than an ordinary black cat.

Luna made her way leisurely down the stairs into the kitchen, where Usagi's mother, Ikuko was humming along with a song that played from the radio as she cleared away the breakfast dishes. Luna rubbed herself against the woman's legs purring.

Ikuko glanced down with a bright smile.

"Good morning Luna! How about some fish?" the woman asked as she pulled the cat food out of the refrigerator.

Luna sat patiently on the ground acting pathetically catlike as Ikuko placed a small bowl on the floor in the usual place near the counter. Luna dove in eagerly.

The radio's song cut off mid note, interrupted by an unpleasant pulsing static.

"We interrupt your regular program to bring you this special alert. This morning, a woman was found dead in an alleyway in the Azuban district. She died of unexplainable causes and the incident seems reminiscent of attacks that have not been witnessed in Tokyo in over a year. Citizens are cautioned to not travel alone after dark and to be within doors by ten pm. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day."

The bowl of tuna, only half finished, sat alone and undisturbed, abandoned.

…

A raven haired man that could not have been older than eighteen or nineteen walked, holding a folded newspaper in at eye level so he could read this morning's breaking news article.

_The victim, a young woman 21 years of age, appeared to have been walking home last night when she must have had suffered some kind of assault. The rigor mortis suggests she died at approximately 10:51 pm in the evening. She was…"_

Chiba Mamoru absently sipped from a paper cup of steaming black coffee before turning his attention back to the story. Something about it bothered him – nagged at his mind as if he should know something about it, but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly.

An unexpected hard impact made him stumble. He instinctively caught his blond assailant before she could send them both sprawling to the sidewalk.

The coffee fell to the pavement instead, releasing the hot liquid from its confines. She twisted away from the splash too late – its burning contents striking her ankles.

"Hot! Hot!" she exclaimed jumping from one foot to the other.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he asked urgently.

"_You're_ sorry?" she repeated with astonishment. "I'm pretty sure that was completely my fault," she murmured as she looked up at him.

"Because I was definitely watching where I was going," he commented dryly. He looked down and met her crystal blue eyes. His vision swam and his mind seemed to stretch out expansively around him in tumbling spinning wheels, grasping at something he could not hold onto – there was no emotions or flashes. He just felt connected to something… something so much more massive and powerful than himself.

He had never felt so small.

"Thank you for catching me," she said softly, her cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink and her azure orbs turned down, breaking his reverie.

"Umm…" she said fidgeting from side to side against his chest. Only in that instant did he realize he was still holding her.

He dropped his arms to his sides self-consciously and took a step back.

"I'm sorry about your coffee," she said gesturing to the cup.

"Don't worry about it Odango Atama! I am suddenly very awake," he said, a rare grin lighting his features.

"Glad to be of service!" she said with a laugh.

"Where are you going in such a hurry anyway?" he asked.

Her eyes widened in fear. "I'm late for school!" she screeched. "I have to go! Catch you later!"

He watched as she faded into the normal pedestrian traffic with a slight frown. He hadn't caught her name.

…

Usagi arrived a solid six minutes late to school. She sighed even as she dashed through the empty hallways filled with rows upon rows of navy blue lockers, knowing there was no way she could possibly entertain any hopes of getting out of detention that afternoon. But an image of midnight blue eyes under dark hair flashed through her mind and she grinned. She didn't regret the morning's delay at all.

She slid into the all too familiar classroom filled with rows of nondescript brown wooden desks in front of a white board. The fluorescent light above supplemented the light streaming from the wall of windows on her left. She moved silently across the back of the room as her teacher faced the board writing verb conjugations, praying she would make it to her seat before Haruna-sensei turned around.

She froze three desks away, realizing that her normal position, the seat in front of her best friend, Osaka Naru, was not nearly as vacant as it should have been. She fidgeted from one step to another awkwardly, uncertain as to what to do.

"Since you weren't here Tsukino-san, I gave away your seat," her auburn haired teacher explained not even bothering to turn around as she continued the notes for the lesson. "For the rest of term you will be sitting next to Mizuno-san. Hopefully, some of her good habits will rub off on you."

Naru shot her a sympathetic glance.

"You will also have detention with me this afternoon," Haruna-sensei added.

Usagi sighed in resignation at this pronouncement and took the empty seat next to Mizuno Ami, the resident school genius who already had her nose in the textbook.

Usagi offered the other girl a smile, but the girl with short cropped startlingly blue hair with misty eyes that matched, didn't so much as look up from her reading or otherwise acknowledge the blonde's presence.

Usagi stared at Naru's back longingly. Her best friend was too far away to even consider passing notes. Today was going to be a _really_ long day.

…

The black feline sat atop the discarded newspaper next to her pure white counterpart.

"What do you think?" she asked, praying that he disagreed.

"I think that we need more information."

Luna sighed. She had been afraid he would say that.

…

The day continued to trudge by. If Usagi hadn't known better, she would have sworn that the teachers had bewitched the clocks to run backwards. Her seat partner had said a total of nine words to her the entire day, just after Haruna-sensei had passed back their tests from last Friday.

"You really should study more Tsukino-san. It might help," the girl had relayed in a soft-spoken voice. Her eyes still remained trained on her own notebook and text.

"Thanks Mizuno-san," Usagi bit back sarcastically. "I never would have thought of that." She crumpled the offensive paper with the bright red fifty-two enshrined at the top right hand corner, into a tight ball before tossing the evidence of her incompetence into her school bag where she could ignore it until she got home.

And now, she sat in the same corner of the room long after her classmates had departed, watching the be-spelled minute hand of the clock. Currently it sat quaking just before 3:57 pm. She sighed, blowing her bangs up with pure dejection and boredom. She was trapped for another forty-three minutes.

Her only companion was the tall green-eyed brunette, Kino Makoto, a girl who had transferred in a year previously. Usagi knew her by reputation only – the girl tended to keep to herself, but the two of them shared detentions together quite often. Usagi found herself wishing they were allowed to talk. She suspected the time would go by far more quickly because despite what the rumors implied, she had never witnessed any violent behavior her pony-tailed companion. She just looked strong.

She glanced at the clock again, knowing she was better off not doing so. 3:59 pm! Could time go by _any_ slower? She let her head fall into her arms – maybe she would be able to fall asleep and Haruna-sensei wouldn't notice. The awful unsympathetic woman wouldn't even let her work on her homework during this time!

"This is 'behavioral-punishment' Tsukino-san. Not academic. The time has to be _so _monotonous and boring that it will be avoided at all costs," her teacher had explained to her on another occasion when she had attempted to make more productive use of her time.

Unfortunately, the motivation never worked in the morning when Usagi was wrapped in a blissful heaven made of warm pink puffy blankets. Why was her bed never that comfortable when she was trying to _fall_ asleep?

The blond girl's attempt at rest was disturbed by the soft impact of a small paper ball. Her head poked up noticing the scrap of paper that had landed on her desk. Makoto winked at her and Usagi offered a smile in return.

She spared a quick glance at her "supervising" teacher. The woman had her head buried in a novel – a slight smile on her painted lips. At least _she_ was enjoying this wasted hour.

Usagi carefully unfolded the paper flat to reveal its contents.

_Whatcha in for? _

Usagi scrawled back a quick reply.

_Tardiness. You?_

Then with another furtive glance at her teacher she tossed the note back. Makoto didn't open in immediately trying to remain inconspicuous, but she was soon scribbling back a reply.

_I apparently 'shoved' some kid in the lunch line. Which is ridiculous because I bring my own lunch everyday._

_How unfair! Did you explain this?_

_Of course! But the teachers are almost as afraid of me as the students are. _

_That's awful Kino-san! You're welcome to eat lunch with my friends and I tomorrow. We'll vouch for you if any untrue accusations come your way. Then maybe ONE of us won't end up in here every other afternoon!_

_Why thank you Tsukino-san! I may take you up on that! You don't have to be here so often either. Why are you late everyday?_

Usagi had to suppress a laugh that wanted to bubble forth as she read the next line. Haruna looked up sharply at her, but Usagi had the note covered with her arm and pretended to be gazing listlessly out the window.

_Unlike you, I'm actually guilty as charged. I just like sleep more than I like school!_

Makoto did not get a chance to read this last message, as the door had swung open. Though she did manage to use her twisting "to see who had come through the door", to stealthily slide the note off the desk and into her pocket.

An older man dressed in a crisply pressed grey suit that Usagi recognized as the Dean of Students made his way to Haruna's desk.

"Haruna-san! I knew you'd have a few students still at your mercy. Would you mind if I nabbed them for the rest of the afternoon?" he asked brightly.

Usagi found herself perking up! Anything to get out of this room even ten minutes earlier!

"What for?" she asked with a scowl, clearly not approving of a school official arriving to remove the girls from detention.

"We had two transfer students arrive late this afternoon. And I would love it if they could receive a student led tour before they came back tomorrow for the first day of class."

"These are not exactly model students Takahashi-san! Are you sure you want them representing the school?"

"Nonsense Haruna-san! Tsukino-san is known for her friendly out-going nature, which makes her perfect for this task despite her inability to show up to school on time."

"Or pass a test," Haruna commented.

Usagi felt herself wilt at the assessment, though she couldn't exactly argue with it after the exam she had received back that morning and wailing about how mean her teacher was would only ensure that Haruna-sensei wouldn't let her leave early.

"And Kino-san…" he trailed off eying the girl as if trying to find something positive to say about her classmate. Usagi's indignation soared to new levels on behalf of the girl beside her.

Haruna raised an eyebrow when he hesitated in his attempt at justification.

"…well, she could use every opportunity for positive social interactions," he finished lamely.

Usagi watched her new friend from the corner of her eyes. But the taller girl just rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Very well Takahashi-san," Haruna conceded. "But don't make a habit of this."

"And ladies," she said, projecting her voice. "I don't want you to feel you're getting off easy this afternoon. No doubt you'll actually have to stay even later this afternoon."

"Yes sensei," both girls chimed dully in unison, though neither wasted any time in gathering their things before Haruna-sensei could change her mind. And of course, the second they exited the stifling classroom all self-control disappeared and unrestricted grins bloomed on both girls' faces.

"Ladies, thank you for being willing to stay a little later this afternoon. The new students are waiting at the library for us."

"Certainly Takahashi-sensei! Glad to be of help!" Usagi said brightly. Makoto nodded in agreement, though she did not smile. Usagi couldn't blame her at all.

"Here we are! Ladies this is Ginga Seijuro and Natsumi," he introduced.  
"They are siblings that just…"

The dean kept talking, but Usagi's brain suddenly could not process his words as she took in the new pair.

Natsumi moved forward with a warm smile and grace that Usagi found herself wishing she could emulate. Even her luscious brown curls bounced perfectly with each step and her deep dark eyes sparkled with mystery that the blond found herself wanting to unwrap.

And Seijuro… Seijuro's magnetic pull was even worse. He had caught her in his gaze – she froze like a doe trapped in a hunter's gaze, unable to bolt. Her head spun as she forgot how to breathe.

"Nice to meet you Tsukino-san," he said with a disarming smile that lit up his wintry blue grey eyes as he took her hand.

_Her pulse raced as she met his piercing gaze. He stepped forward, his arms slipping naturally around her waist. His hot breath whispered across the crook of her neck evoking shivers down her back all the way to her toes. She shuddered in delight as one of his hands slipped under her blouse, caressing the creamy pale skin of her abdomen. His attentions drifted slowly upward and she could not bring herself to object as his touch evoked pleasant tingles and a craving desire for more that she did not understand._

"You as well Ginga-san," she managed to reply, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks, grateful that he could not read her thoughts to understand the cause of her blush. What was wrong with her anyway? What was she thinking?

"Please, call me Seijuro," he insisted, kissing the back of the petite hand he had never relinquished.

She could feel the blood roaring in her ears as if it all surged toward the warm lips on her hand.

Feeling slightly dizzy and out of sorts, she snatched her hand back. She felt instantly more in control, but her mind remained enveloped in mental fog. She shook her head to clear it.

She watched with a combination of relief and jealousy as he turned his attention to Makoto. Usagi felt slightly better seeing Makoto equally as susceptible to the boy's charms.

Seeing her new friend fidget uncomfortably under the attention, Usagi launched into an explanation of library hours and student usage privileges, using the common routine knowledge to distract her from Seijuro's continued brilliant smiles. She and Makoto settled into an easy banter as they led the new students around campus. Usagi described the typical student experience while Makoto filled in some gaps, drawing from her own experience as a transfer student.

"Thank you both for showing us around," Natsumi said formally with a slight bow. "I hope we will become better acquainted in the coming weeks."

"Of course," Makoto agreed with a smile of her own.

"I hope we have some classes together," Seijuro said with a wink. Usagi's cheeks bloomed hotter if that was even more possible.

Makoto stayed with her as the siblings departed. Usagi let out a sigh feeling sad at their departure, but relieved that her unexpected passion had diminished making her feel more like herself.

"Wow! He is out of this world," she commented dreamily. "Reminds me of my old sempai…"

Usagi laughed. "Mako-chan! You _always_ say that!"

The tall brunette flashed puzzled green eyes in her direction.

Only then did Usagi realize what she had said and she gasped, putting a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!" she insisted. "I don't know why I said that. It just came out without thinking. I didn't mean to imply anything about your tastes in boys and I certainly didn't mean to presume to be so familiar."

"It's okay," Makoto instantly assured with a wide grin. "I like the nick-name! It fits! And somehow feels… right."

"Did your friends at your old school call you that?"

Makoto shook her head slowly, her eyes confused. "No actually. I've never heard it before. How did you know about my tendency to ramble about my ex?"

Usagi bit her lower lip as she thought. She finally shrugged. "I don't know… I must have overheard you talking to someone else."

Makoto nodded, accepting this explanation, though Usagi still wasn't sure if it was true. She couldn't remember ever overhearing Makoto talking about boys at all.

"Well, it was definitely a pleasure Tsukino-san," Makoto said, interrupting her thoughts. "Perhaps we might eat lunch together tomorrow?" she asked, offering her hand toward the other girl.

Usagi pulled her into a hug instead. "Please Mako-chan, call me Usagi. And anything involving food always sounds amazing to me!"

Makoto laughed.

"Ja-ne, Usagi-chan!" Makoto said with a wave.

…

An ordinary schoolgirl in her newly acquired navy blue and white Jubaan School uniform over the balcony's railing, with one leg crossed over the other. Red brown curls fell over her shoulders as she leaned forward to take in the twinkling lights of the city below her.

Cool hands wrapped around her from behind pulling her back. She leaned into her lover's embrace and let her disguise dissolve. Her pale peach skin faded into the marble smooth soft green that she was accustomed to. Her hair lengthened to fall below her waist turning the vibrant pink of blooming spring flowers.

Hands threaded through the blushing silk and she closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall to his shoulder, truly relaxed for the first time since they had arrived on this strange blue and green world.

'Your idea to target adolescents was an inspired one En.' he told her mentally.

She mentally purred at the compliment.

'You found some promising targets?' her mind whispered back.

'Both of those girls were radiating out energy readings off the chart and both were unattached and susceptible to my charms. Just from the small probe I assessed each of them with, I think I will have resources for about a week.'

"That's wonderful Ali!" she said out loud. "Do you think we may have finally found a place we can settle?"

'En!' he mentally chastised. 'You must not call me Ali verbally!'

"I'm sorry," she said contritely. "I simply am exhausted and not thinking clearly."

'I didn't have any tastes of resources as you did today,' she mentally added.

'I am certain that the school will present many suitable targets once we are their during the day. In the meantime, take some of mine,' he offered, touching his lips gently to her own. A spark of energy jumped between them electrically and she giggled delightfully against him. He shivered.

'That feels wonderful Ali! This place is truly a paradise!'

"Perhaps we should find you a more filling meal?" he suggested.

Her lips curled upward in eager anticipation.

…

A/N: So when I finished Once Upon a Dream and Nightmares my husband immediately asked if I was going to do the Ann and Alan arc next. This was his favorite story arc when he watched the show. I instantly said no, explaining that I had absolutely no idea of what I would do with it to make it my own. Fast forward another six months and he was again asking how many fics there were in this area. I said that there were quite a few and many were quite well written, developed, and compelling, but I never found what I was looking for, not that I even knew what that was.

Then he asked me what I would do with it. And ideas just started coming. He must have listened to me spouting interpretations of characters and beginnings of scenes for a good twenty minutes. And then the next morning I only wanted to write! Wrote something like six thousand words in that first sitting. He really is my muse!

Anyway, I'm going to try to keep the chapters on the shorter side so I am able to update more often. This chapter still ended up being 4k so... we'll see what happens.

Rating is T for now, but I suspect that it will be M before long. Some of these flashes are becoming rapidly more sexual than I had originally anticipated.

Please let me know what you think! Reviews are incredibly motivating!


	2. Potential

A/N: Yeah, I went ahead and changed the rating up to M. I don't think we're quite there yet, but I going to come out of my denial and acknowledge we're totally heading in that direction.

**Chapter 2 – Potential**

Aino Minako glared at the glowing numbers emanating from the clock at her bedside table. She flipped violently away from the glaring symbols, long flowing blonde hair whipping around her with the sudden movement. She pulled the puffy white down comforter over her shoulder, praying that sleep would not remain as elusive as it had for the last three nights.

She stilled, sensing an unfamiliar presence in the room. She strained her eyes and ears for any sign that she was not alone.

She saw movement from the corner of her eye – a girl, blonde as she was, with a glimmer of orange rushed past her bed. Minako jumped upright, turning toward movement.

There was no one. Unless you counted Artemis, her white cat, who had been licking his forward paw from atop her dresser. He froze at her sudden movement.

She sighed mournfully trying to calm her racing heart and allowed her face to fall into her hands.

After a sudden thump, she felt the snowy feline at her waist brush himself against her comfortingly.

"Artemis, I think I'm going crazy," she confided to the cat as she absently stroked his silky white fur. He purred. "I keep seeing this girl. But only ever from the corner of my eye."

The cat sat on his hind legs and chirped at her. She laughed as she nuzzled his head.

"I probably just need more sleep!" she agreed.

She glanced at the clock again and sighed. She had four hours before she had to get up.

"Minako!" the shrill voice from downstairs caused her to sit up suddenly in irritation. The woman knew that she had been having trouble sleeping. Why was her mother screaming at her at three in the morning?

Then she noticed the early morning light streaming through the break in her heavy curtains. She glanced at the clock again and was startled to read 7:10. She must have fallen asleep at some point, though she didn't feel like she had rested at all.

She sighed. There was nothing for it. She threw on her navy blue school uniform and quickly tied her hair half up with a red ribbon and headed downstairs to face the screaming banshee.

"Yes mother?" the girl asked as she came down the stairs.

The taller woman held up an official looking envelope that had been torn open with an accompanying letter with the school's letterhead.

"Just how long has this been here?" her mother demanded.

Minako shrugged. She had placed the progress report the day it had arrived at the very bottom of her mother's mail pile, knowing it would take her weeks to get through all the correspondence.

The older woman sighed in exasperation.

"Minako…"

Minako tensed at the disappointment in her mother's voice. Somehow the feeling of letting her down was so much more difficult to deal with than the anger.

"We both know you are capable of far more! So why do you pretend to be less than you are?"

"Mom, I don't have time to talk about this right now. I need to go to school," she said, avoiding the question.

"Minako! We need to talk about it some time!"

The blonde teen ignored the reprimand. Instead, she grabbed her bag and darted out the door before her mother could object. Before her mother could notice the tears threatening to fall down her face.

The truth was she didn't have an answer to her mother's question. She just _knew_ that it was vitally important that others underestimate her. She _knew_ that her duty came before reaching her own potential. Or rather, the potential she had to reach had nothing to do with how she performed in school.

But duty to _what_?

Minako did not know. She always felt like she had forgotten something. Something so important she would give her life for it. She knew she sacrificed her grades, meaningful friendships, and her future career options. It never even _occurred_ to her to question if the sacrifice was worth it. It seemed like a reasonable price to pay considering what the cost _could_ be.

_Had_ been, her mind corrected.

She froze at the thought. She had so many of them like it. They came in amazing moments of clarity. But that clarity remained fleeting. She didn't understand them. She never understood them.

She was startled to find herself traversing the familiar corridors of Jubaan High. She must have been on autopilot to have made the twenty minute walk without seeing an inch of it.

Moto Hiroji and Oshiro Kazu, Jubaan High's resident hormone driven filterless duo were up to their usual antics terrorizing some girl with red brown curls that Minako didn't recognize.

"Baka - domo! Why don't you just give it up already?" Minako roared at the two boys. "She, like every other girl at this school is _not interested. _Go home and take a cold shower!"

"Mind your own business Aino-san!" Oshiro growled at her.

"You want to go toe to toe with me Oshiro-baka?" Minako challenged as she stepped up to him defiantly cracking her knuckles, delighted to have something to take her frustration out on.

"What is going here?"

The voice froze both of the combatants in their place.

"Nothing at all Tachibana-sensei!" Moto quickly assured, grabbing his friend by the elbow and dragging him away.

The instructor grumbled something under his breath, before turning back into the adjacent classroom.

Minako turned to the girl she had just rescued. She leaned casually against the wall flaunting her creamy smooth long legs. Perfect red-brown ringlets framed her face. Her deep maroon eyes flashed with annoyance.

"I'm sorry!" the blonde quickly apologized. "I didn't realize you actually _wanted_ their attentions. Those two will hit on anything with legs and breasts. Most girls can't stand them!"

"No, it was very kind of you to step in," the other girl soothed with an easy smile. "I am unaware of the current social pecking order. I'm sure you are correct. I can do far better."

Minako frowned at the girl's superiority and arrogance, but then shook her head. She didn't know this girl.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue. My name is Ginga Natsumi and today is my first day," she greeted holding out her arm.

"Aino Minako," the blonde greeted, taking the other girls hand. "You are welcome to shadow me today. I know how lost you can feel as a transfer student." And looking at how perfectly Natsumi groomed herself and how she instantly attracted the boys, Minako had no doubt the girl would fit in seamlessly with her own social circle.

"Getting into trouble already onee-chan?" a tall brown haired boy teased as he came up beside them. Minako eyed his well-defined shoulders and sparkling blue grey eyes appreciatively.

"Aino-san, this is my brother, Ginga Seijuro. Onii-san, this is Aino Minako," Natsumi introduced.

"A pleasure," the blonde greeted enthusiastically.

He took her hand and caressed it with his lips. "The pleasure is all mine," he whispered.

_Minako shoved the boy roughly against a tree. Without wasting a second she tore at his uniform, roughing tossing his jacket aside before sending the small white polished buttons of his button up shirt flying. Her hands burned when they finally made contact with his bare skin. She assaulted his chest with her mouth, nipping playfully at his nipples. _

"_Mina-chan, I didn't know you were that kind of girl," he said with a chuckle even as he gave in willingly to her ministrations. _

_His words stopped her cold and she took two steps back. _

The vision dissolved. She froze.

What was _that_?

She threw suspicious glances toward the new boy. Something wasn't right.

He frowned in confusion. "Is something wrong Aino-san?" he asked.

She shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Minako-chan!" a familiar voice cooed. "Won't you introduce us to your new friends?"

Minako blinked and quickly made introductions and allowed her friends to take over the conversation as she continued to try to sort out what had just happened.

That flash, whatever it was, couldn't have been her own thoughts. Could it?

A resounding ring of the bell pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up, realizing she had been left behind. Crap! She was late!

She took off running, turned a corner only to be stopped instantly with a hard collision that sent books and papers flying.

Minako sat up, once again trying to orient her spinning head. Today just wasn't her morning. She glanced at her victim. The girl looked just as dazed as she felt, her hair tied up in buns and pigtails on either side of the top of her head. Her blue eyes fluttering open as she regained her equilibrium.

"I'm sorry!" Minako exclaimed, pulling the other girl to her feet.

The other girl laughed, "No worries! I'm such a klutz and always running late so I'm used to random collisions."

Minako smiled, "Me too."

"Well, it was nice crashing into you… Aino-san, isn't it?"

"Yes," Minako confirmed. "And you are?" she asked, embarrassed that the other girl knew her name and she couldn't reciprocate.

"Tsukino Usagi," she called back brightly even as she darted away with a friend wave.

"Nice to formally meet you Tsukino-san!" she yelled after the girl.

"You as well Aino-san!" the girl agreed. "Gotta run! See you in detention!"

Minako watched the girl dash away to class, her mind once again swirling with… something. What was _wrong_ with her today?

…

Ami sat in her assigned seat in the back left of the room – near the door. Natural light from the large windows that made up the left wall supplemented the yellow tinged fluorescent lights from the ceiling above.

She took diligent notes in her planner as Umino shared the daily announcements, while simultaneously looking over the problem set of the week for the calculus course she was taking at Cram School in the afternoons. Integrating various trigonometric expressions was proving to be more challenging than she had originally thought. She had a third notebook, turned to a blank page, ready for when Haruna-sensei began their English lesson.

Ami jumped, startled at the sudden movement to her right.

"Morning Mizuno-san!" her new seat partner whispered enthusiastically as she slipped into her seat only two minutes late, which for Usagi was almost an improvement.

The blonde's warmth came as a surprise. Afterall, the blunette hadn't exactly been friendly or open to the girl's overtures the day before. The genius girl bit her lip, uncertain what to say in response. She desperately wanted to say _something_, but class had started and she couldn't interrupt or distract any of her peers from the lesson – certainly not Usagi, who clearly _needed_ the instruction.

The lesson had barely begun when the door whipped open again. Haruna-sensei flipped around to address the interruption.

The Dean of Students stood in the doorway and nodded toward one of the most gorgeous girls Ami had ever seen. Her deep maroon eyes seemed to sparkle with intrigue on either side of her delicate nose. Her cheeks held a natural blush, and were framed by tightly wound red brown curls that brushed her shoulders. The girl made her way to the front of the room without prompting.

"Class, this is Ginga Natsumi," the sensei announced. "She is a transfer student who will be joining our homeroom for the remainder of term. I hope you will make her feel welcome."

Judging by the eager smiles from the male half of the class, that was _not_ going to be a problem. Ami sighed, envious of the girl that was so quickly accepted and loved. She found herself wishing that _anyone_ would give her that kind of attention and admiration.

"Hello everyone, I have just moved here from Hiratsuka. I look forward to getting to know you all better," she said sweetly with a slight bow of her head, causing her curls to fall forward.

Usagi sighed. "I wish I could get my hair to curl like that," she whispered wistfully.

"But your hair is _gorgeous_ Tsukino-san," Ami insisted without thinking.

Usagi turned bright blue eyes, wide with surprise in the girl's direction. Ami felt her face flush at the sudden attention.

"You think so?" her partner asked, eyeing her own golden strands as if she had never seen them before.

"Mizuno-san, Tsukino-san, if you would both please join us!" Haruna-sensei scolded.

The rest of the class gasped in surprise. Ami diligently dropped her head back into her notes, her flaming face growing warmer by the second in embarrassment.

Halfway through the period, the blunette noticed a pink piece paper folded into the shape of a heart that sat at the corner of her notebook. She glanced at her partner who winked and nodded toward the note. Ami nodded in acknowledgement. And though curiosity burned through her, she didn't touch it, determined to stay on task for the rest of the lesson.

Somehow staying focused on the lesson had never been so difficult. The only thing she wanted to do was talk to the girl sitting next to her.

Relief rushed through her as the lesson finally came to close and she turned to her partner only to find that Usagi had already bolted toward her friend, Naru before Ami could say a word. The blue-haired teenager watched her blonde classmate with regret before she remembered the note. She quickly unfolded the note, her misty blue eyes greedily soaking up every word.

_I'm sorry Mizuno-san! I sincerely did not mean to get you into any trouble. I will try not to distract you from your studies in the future. I know doing well and having a good reputation is important to you. I won't ruin it for you. Tomorrow, I will be meek as a mouse! You won't even know I'm there!_

Her eyes welled with sudden wetness at the written words. She didn't want this.

Not at all.

…

Finally, the clock had ticked over, dismissing everyone for lunch. Like most of her peers, Usagi rapidly tossed her notebooks and pens into her bag eager to finally eat whatever amazing sustenance her mother had thrown together that morning.

"Tsukino-san, might I have a word?" Haruna-sensei called politely to her.

Usagi sighed as she made her way to the front. Like she could say no to that. "Of course sensei!"

"Tsukino-san, what do you want to do after high school?" her instructor asked without preamble.

Usagi, startled by the question, looked up into unwavering dark green eyes. She quickly glanced back down at her fidgeting hands at her waist as she considered the question.

She hadn't really thought about it before. She had no idea what she wanted to do, and thinking about it now, well, she wanted to do _everything_. She could be a concert musician or some kind of political activist! She might be effective as a social worker. Ruling anything out seemed incredibly limiting. She really only knew two things. She wanted to help others and she wanted to change the world.

The older woman's sigh brought her out of her thoughts.

"What are your strengths Tsukino-san? What are you good at?" she asked instead.

"People," the girl said without hesitation.

"I'm glad you know that," Haruna said with a smile. She was actually smiling! Usagi couldn't believe it.

"I'm worried about you Tsukino-san. There are times where you show incredible insight and genuine curiosity. Unfortunately, those moments are fleeting. You lack persistence and focus. Find _something_, _anything_ that motivates you because I know you are capable of great things. Someone who is so _passionate_ simply about living could not be otherwise."

Crystal blue eyes filled with tears and she struggled to hold them at bay. She had always thought Haruna hated her. But someone who hated her could not say so many kind words even if they were coming from a place of frustration.

"Hai sensei. I will think about it," the teenager managed around the lump in her throat.

"I know you must be starving Tsukino-san. Enjoy your lunch!"

Usagi recognized the dismissal for what it was and withdrew, the words and questions of her instructor swirling through her head.

She had only just exited the room when she was immediately confronted with Seijuro perched on the windowsill right outside her classroom door. He held a ivory colored flute that was decorated with swirling green vines making the instrument more exotic and completely unique. He grinned as their eyes met.

She glanced down at her own hands nervously, unprepared to face him. Before either of them could say a word, three giggling girls surrounded him, cooing in delight over the woodwind he carried.

"Oh, do you play Seijuro-kun?" the first girl asked. "Please play something for us!"

He laughed. "I would be delighted." There was such warmth in his voice.

Usagi continued on her way with a sigh, uncertain if she was envious of the beautiful girls or relieved that he wasn't staring so intently at _her_ anymore.

"I call this piece 'Rainfall'," his voice penetrated the crowded hallway. Usagi felt like he was speaking only to her. But that couldn't be true, could it?

She turned back toward the spectacle, curious in spite of herself. His grey eyes seemed to pierce straight through her own. He didn't look away as he brought the flute to his lips and started playing. She gasped as the melody hit her senses.

_Rolling warm mists swirled playfully around her as she stepped softly across the strewn cherry blossoms that littered the ground. The pink petals tickled the soles of her bare feet as she made her way through the forest as gentle drops of warm water fell from the open sky onto her bare exposed shoulders._

_Without warning, strong hands snaked around her naked form, kneading into her soft flesh starting from the mounds of her breasts – teasing and enticing. The warm hands worked down, sliding firmly across her abdomen and then lower, invading areas that had never been touched._

_She moaned involuntarily at the pleasant shivering sensations his caresses sent lancing up her spine._

"_I need you Usagi," the voice whispered sensually into her ear, sending chills in the other direction, all the way down to her toes._

The music came to a close and Usagi found herself back in the high school's hallway. Seijuro was still looking directly at her with storming grey blue eyes.

Her eyes jumped to the floor. She could not look at him. Not after the visions his music had inspired within her. She quickly retreated, wondering what it was about this boy that could invoke such passion. Was this love?

She didn't even know him, her mind objected.

She barely made it out of the school building toward the tree where her friends always ate lunch when a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. Her body shivered at the contact.

"Usagi-chan!" he entreated softly. "Where are you going?"

"I was just meeting my friends for lunch," she insisted turning toward the two girls that were already settled under their usual tree.

"Oh," he said softly. "I thought you were trying to get away from me."

She blushed. His assessment wasn't entirely false.

"I was hoping to speak with you," he continued, moving in front of her to block her path.

Her heartbeat accelerated even faster if that was possible. She looked up into his intense swirling orbs causing the world to spin around her.

"Your have moved me Usagi-chan," Seijuro said softly.

"W-What do you mean?" she stuttered.

"That song. It spoke to you in a way that it once used to speak to me, but I guess I've heard it so many times now," he shrugged. "It just doesn't hold the power over me any longer. But… watching your eyes as you took in each note – it was like hearing it for the first time all over again."

Usagi looked away, unable to meet his direct gaze. Her eyes fell instead on Naru and Makoto who were grinning like children that had fallen into a jar of honey.

"It's obvious that you understand the passion of the gentle falling of rain on your bare skin on a warm night."

She jumped at his description and turned startled eyes in his direction. Did he somehow know her thoughts?

"You… you play it very well," she managed to say.

"I'd be willing to play it for you again. Just the two of us?" he invited. "Would you meet me after school today?"

Her mind screamed in panic. She could not handle being alone with this boy. But at the same time she wanted to be. Part of her craved his gaze and his touch. She had never had such thoughts in her life. And the level of her desire frightened her.

"Or perhaps another piece if you prefer? I have quite the repertoire," he continued.

Naru and Makoto both were nodding gleefully behind him.

"I don't know…" she said, biting her lip in uncertainty.

"What she means," Naru interrupted coming to her feet, "is that she might be late because she has detention this afternoon."

"I will wait," Seijuro said confidently. "I will meet you at the front gates." He kissed her hand again causing her face to burn hotter and walked away.

"Naru-chan! Why did you do _that_?" Usagi objected after the subject of her fascination had left earshot.

They ignored her objections. Both her friends were too busy gushing about how excited they were. How lucky she was that she had caught his eye.

"Come on, Usagi-chan! You can't fool me! You were _so_ drooling over him. You are totally delighted to be going on a date! You're just nervous!"

Usagi blushed, knowing that Naru had pegged her feelings pretty accurately.

…

A/N: Learned a lot about the daily routine in a Japanese school in preparing for this chapter. I don't think I truly represented all that I learned. Here are some fun facts:  
1) Beginning of the school year starts in April. And students attend school 240 days a year (about 60 more than in the western world, though some of this time is spent planning and putting on school festivals).  
2) Students have small lockers where they store their street shoes. When they first get to school they have to take off their street shoes and put on school slippers. This helps keep the school building cleaner and quieter.  
3) Students don't rotate classrooms. Teachers do.  
4) Monday morning usually begins with a 15 minute assembly. The other days of the week, the day begins with students (who rotate the roll) sharing announcements with their peers.  
5) The core curriculum has lots of requirements and for the most part the cohort takes all the same classes. Electives usually come in the form of clubs/cram school.  
6) Students stay after school for clubs (which meet at least twice a week) usually until 5 pm.  
7) The first few years of Japanese schooling are spent not focused on learning skills or content, but rather learning to code-switch and work in groups. Young children are expected to be super disciplined and follow very routine procedures for certain hours and then the next period of time will be filled with incredibly unstructured intense play time! They do this because the family unit is not expected to teach children how to act and behave in society. That's the school's job. Rather the family's job is to smother you with love and affection. In fact, the home and family unit is the one place in Japanese culture where you don't have to behave or filter your emotions. It is a place where you're allowed to be aggressive and loud. And showing such extreme emotion (positive or negative by western standards) to someone means that you feel very close to them and trust them. So you see, Mamoru and Usagi have ALWAYS been close by Japanese standards. :)

Still learning how to write shorter chapters more quickly. It's a developing skill, I swear! So stay tuned!

And in the meantime, please review!


	3. A Reluctant Heroine

A/N: Two special shout outs!

First to asdfghjklalala, whose review made me think of my own story in a different way and helped me to fill in more than half of my plot holes in my outline. So now I have a much better idea of where this is all going!

Second to Antigone2 for writing such a fabulous story, Lost and Found (reimagining of the first season with a few twists. I highly recommend it for its delightful dialogue and amazing plot integration and structure) that got me so inspired that I just had to buckle down and finish this chapter, which has been almost finished for an embarrassingly long amount of weeks.

**Chapter 3: A Reluctant Heroine**

Usagi sat slumped in her chair fiddling mindlessly with strands of golden hair as she spent detention as she always did – watching the clock. Only now, it seemed the mechanical demon operated in free fall mode. This, of course, made sense, as for the first time in her life, she wasn't sure she wanted the prison time to end.

Not when she knew Seijuro was waiting for her at the school gates.

She didn't understand her feelings for the boy. She barely remembered to breathe when in his presence. The fantasies that he inspired in her went beyond anything she had ever imagined. Even thinking about them caused her to blush. Her grip around the strands of liquid gold tightened in frustration.

It bothered her because when she asked herself why she liked him, she had no answer. Sure, he was attractive and charming, but she didn't know him. How could you have such intense feelings for someone that you knew almost nothing about?

Did she need to know him though? Wasn't the point of a date to get to know someone better – to find out if they were the _one_?

She sighed mournfully, resting her chin in the palms of her own hands. The problem was, she didn't feel like herself around him. She just wasn't sure if she trusted herself around him and she didn't like that feeling. That feeling that she wasn't in control.

Could falling in love ever be controlled?

Was that what was happening? Was she falling in love? Now, when he wasn't in the room – where she felt like she could think, the images didn't hold the same power. It was like remembering a dream.

"Tsukino-san?"

"Hmm?" the girl's head jumped upward at the voice into friendly blue eyes.

"Were you planning on staying here all day?" Minako asked with a teasing smile.

"What?" Usagi asked, as her eyes darted around the room in confusion as the handful of students gathered their things and left.

"Detention's over Tsukino-san. We can leave now," the girl finally explained.

Usagi shook herself into action. "Right! Let's get out of here."

The girls walked side by side in silence. Usagi sneaked a glance at her companion who walked completely lost in thought, her eyes glazed over as she bit her lower lip.

"Is something bothering you Aino-san?" Usagi asked gently.

Startled blue eyes met her own and the girl blushed. "No, I just…" the blond trailed off and then winced. "Well, actually I got into a fight with my mother this morning and I haven't been able to focus on anything all day."

Usagi almost jumped, surprised at how personal the confession was.

"What did you fight about?" Usagi asked softly.

"Oh, she was just upset that I don't do as well as I could," the other blond explained. "And she's totally right. I don't do well, but it's on purpose. I can't explain why, but I just know with every fiber of my being that I'm meant for something else – something important and something that school won't help me with."

Minako blushed and laughed awkwardly, "I'm sorry! I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"It's okay Aino-san!" Usagi instantly reassured. "I completely understand. I have similar troubles and my mother doesn't know what to do with me either."

"It just feels so natural to confide in you Tsukino-san," Minako whispered her cerulean blue orbs looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

"And it's always natural to listen," Usagi insisted with a bright smile, trying to ease the other girl's discomfort.

"Well, this is my turn," her new friend said, gesturing to the hallway branching to their right. Minako stopped walking and bowed her head slightly. "Thanks for listening Tsukino-san. Hope to run into you again!"

"Anytime Aino-san!" Usagi agreed, bowing her head slightly in return before watching the girl dart away. Usagi turned back toward her own locker and quickly slid out of her slippers even as her right hand automatically dialed in the combination. She quickly switched into her street shoes and made her way toward the school's main gates.

Usagi came to the main door and froze when she reached the glass window that looked out into the schoolyard. Seijuro stood waiting, casually leaning against the brick support on one side of the gate, looking pristine in his grey uniform.

Her stomach flipped uncomfortably as she watched him through the glass. In talking to Minako, she had completely forgotten about her date with the new transfer. She considered taking the North exit and avoiding him altogether.

"Come on Usagi! Get a grip! He's just a boy! And he seems to like you!" she encouraged herself. "Haven't you dreamed of receiving this kind of attention?"

She nodded affirmatively, and pushed open the main doors before she could change her mind.

"Usagi-chan! I hope detention wasn't too awful," Seijuro greeted as she came down the stairs.

"It went by surprisingly quickly," she admitted nervously looking down at her hands that clutched her school bag in front of her. "I hope you didn't have to wait too long."

"Usagi-chan, you are more than worth the wait," he said softly, sending chills down her spine.

She glanced up and met his misty eyes. She felt dizzy.

_She lay on her back more comfortable than a kitten curled up in a cloud. Hands caressed her bare smooth legs from her ankles all the way up to her thighs in slow rhythmic strokes. The delightful feelings slowly worked their way to her inner thighs – each pass coming just a little closer driving her slowly insane with unbearable pleasure. Warm fingers began massaging her labia apart and she thrust her hips toward his magic hands craving something more, praying he would take that final step to satisfy that empty feeling. But his hands just tantalized and teased sending maddening waves of ecstasy ripping through her body._

Then it stopped. Abruptly. She groaned in frustration.

"You alright Usagi-chan?" the boy asked, his concerned swirling eyes demanding her attention.

"I-I'm fine!" she stammered.

"Good! I thought we might take a stroll through the park. I found a private little den made of trees," he explained even as he offered his elbow. "I think it will resonate the sound of my flute quite well."

She considered it for a moment, wondering if this den was secluded enough to act upon the fantasies. Would he think her too bold if she made the first move? And on the first date? 

What was she _thinking_? She could _not_ be alone with him. Who knew where that might lead? And while part of her craved the passionate experience, she knew she wasn't ready.

Misty blue grey eyes pierced her own and her head swam again.

Maybe she _was_ ready, she thought, changing her mind. Why would she be having dreams and flashes like this if she wasn't?

She shook the thought away.

"I'm rather hungry though Seijuro-kun! Let me introduce you to the Crown Arcade first!" she suggested instead as she slipped her arm through his. "They have the absolute best milkshakes!"

He laughed. "Lead on my lady."

…

Mamoru tossed the newspaper back onto the counter, frustrated by the story and his own sudden restlessness that always accompanied such news.

"Are you still following that recent string of deaths?" the blond worker, who also happened to be one of Mamoru's closest friends, asked as he glanced at the paper's headline.

Mamoru nodded.

"Mamoru-kun, you live in a city with one of the lowest homicide rates in the world! Why do you insist on following such a morbid case so obsessively?" his blond best friend asked, even as he refilled the plain white mug with his favorite hazelnut blend.

"I don't know Motoki-kun. Usually this kind of thing doesn't bother me. I just feel like I should be doing something about these particular murders," Mamoru confided.

"Like _what_?" Motoki asked in astonishment.

"I… don't know," he admitted, raking a hand through his raven black hair. "I just have this feeling of…" Mamoru trailed off, his attention stolen by long legs and sparkling eyes.

His eyes drank in her slight form. Her creamy pale legs disappeared under the navy blue school uniform, which accented the curves of her hips and well-endowed breasts. Her well defined cheek bones accentuated the careful angles of her face. Even her chin came to a delicate point below a nose perfect, further framed by red curls and gleaming garnets for eyes.

"Feeling of…?" Motoki repeated, sparing the girl a dismissive glance before turning back to his friend.

Mamoru barely registered the inquiry. Instead he moved closer to the newcomer, allowing her scent of the sweetest spring flowers to overwhelm him.

_She leapt into his arms pushing him against a wall. Her long marble smooth legs wrapped around his waist, grinding against him maddeningly. His hands were not innocent either as he squeezed and massaged her back and butt cheeks. Pushing his swollen groin into her own thrusts._

Motoki gave him an odd look and he realized he stood mere inches from the girl. He forced himself back in confusion, realizing he was on the verge of losing control.

He ran a desperate hand through his hair again. He was _always_ in control.

She turned knowing eyes in his direction, her dark lips curling upward in a small small that set his veins on fire. His vision spun. He felt drunk on too much perfume.

Ah, to hell with it, he told himself, taking a step toward the girl again with half a mind to pull her into the back room right then. Surely Motoki would let him get away with it, would he?

A golden flash caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He turned and recognized the newcomer as his former assailant immediately. He felt his face light up in a rare grin, the former obsessed feelings for the dark eyed beauty before him fading to the back of his mind.

"Hey Odango! Did you manage to make it on time to school today?" he called out to her.

She turned startled sapphire eyes in his direction, before they settled in sudden recognition. "Not quite," she admitted with a small smile and a delightful blush. "Maybe next time. Come on Seijuro-san! Over here, there is a…"

Only when she tugged on the sandy brown haired boy's elbow at her side did he realize the girl was not alone. He frowned at the younger teen, finding his presence on the Odango's arm disturbing for reasons he could not have articulated in that moment.

He forced himself to spin back to his regular stool. What was wrong with him? Was he jealous of the boy over a girl he didn't even know? Hadn't he been fantasizing about the red head not two seconds before the blond walked in? Usually no one met his fancy, and suddenly his head was playing incredibly fickle.

He glanced up noticing that the first object of his lust had already moved on – giggling with a dark haired lad in the corner, as she whispered into his ear. It wasn't long before the new pair had come back to their feet and exited straight back the way they had come.

When she was gone Mamoru found his attention focused solely on the blonde, his earlier fantasies forgotten.

"Do you know her?" Mamoru asked.

"Which one?" Motoki asked mildly.

"The blonde," he answered immediately, surprised at the question.

"She's a regular. Comes in almost every afternoon. Why?" his friend asked with a slight smile.

"No reason!" Mamoru hastily reassured, cursing his friend's tendency to play matchmaker. Now he couldn't risk asking his counterpart for her name. If he did, he'd never hear the end of it.

He turned back to his newspaper with a slight frown.

…

The dark feline glared at the monitor damning it to every fiery level of hell for the unwelcome information it delivered.

"Luna!" her pale counterpart yelled out pulling her from her dark thoughts.

"I see it!" she screeched irritably, leaping from the console back to the cold concrete floor.

"What should we do?" he asked pitifully.

The black feline bolted up the cellar stairs, trying not to growl angrily at the question. Artemis knew _exactly_ what had to be done.

"The only thing we can do," she mumbled mournfully to herself. Selene forgive her!

…

Ali watched En depart with a promising target. He looked young and athletic – hopefully ripe with energy to be harvested.

'Enjoy your dinner,' he whispered to her mentally. She did not turn toward him – she was too good to make such a mistake. But he knew she heard him as her smile curled upward seductively, promising a wonderful reunion upon their arrival home, both energized and charged.

He turned his attention back to his own date, drinking in the pulsing energy that simply radiated from her form, so very tantalizing.

He licked his lips unconsciously, wanting to press the attack. Unfortunately, he had enough of a read on the girl to know she was totally hooked, but completely spooked at the same time ready to bolt. With such potential, he was not willing to risk scaring off the prey. He could be patient. By the Makaiju, he could almost live off the small tastes he had managed to snatch here and there.

"So Seijuro-kun, what is your dream?" Usagi asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"My dream?" he repeated, confused by the question.

"You know, like what do you want to do after school?" her eyes gleamed with a sincerity he had never seen before. He couldn't ever remember being asked about himself. Girls usually fell all over themselves trying to impress him.

"I don't know…" he admitted slowly. "I guess I haven't really thought about it. I've always just focused on survival."

"Think about it now!" she insisted. "If you could do anything what would it be?"

"Something with nature," he said immediately. "I feel most at peace when surrounded by forests and flowers."

She smiled. "Looks like you're living in the wrong place!" she teased, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

"I guess I am," he agreed, surprised at how much he appreciated the open honest delight in the girl's face.

A soft scratching noise caused him to turn toward the window where he saw a small black cat trying to claw her way through the glass.

Seijuro laughed. "If I didn't know better, I would swear that cat was waiting for you."

She turned toward the black kitten.

"Luna? What're you doing here?" she questioned out loud as she came to her feet. "I'm sorry Seijuro-kun. This was lovely, but I have to run!" she said with a quick bow of her head.

She darted out of the arcade with a quick wave to the dark haired student that had greeted her upon their arrival. Her aura closed itself off to him, the second she made eye contact with the other male.

Ali glowered at the man's back. He was going to be a problem.

…

Usagi swept up her errant pet. "Luna, what are you doing so far from home?" she asked even as she nuzzled feline against her cheek.

"Forgive me Usagi-chan," the cat whispered into her ear. Usagi's head reeled backwards in shock, almost dropping the creature. "But I don't have time to explain."

"Take us into the alley," her pet directed.

Usagi automatically complied. The feline leapt out of her hands and onto the lid of a round trashcan to face her directly. The familiar crescent marking began to glow and the blonde found herself unable to tear her gaze away.

Images began pouring into her mind's eye. Images that were simultaneously both alien and familiar. Memories of powers… of responsibilities… of the absolute best friends a girl could ever ask for.

"Please, no…" she sobbed, falling to her knees as unwelcome memories settled into the niches of her head like moles in a flourishing garden. Memories of battles, of close calls and brushes with death, of watching the people she cared about die one by one to protect her.

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan," the now familiar voice assured her from far away.

Usagi shook her head as the rush of information subsided and looked up at her guardian with clear eyes and a sad smile.

"What's going on Luna?" Usagi asked softly, knowing with certainty that her mentor and guardian would not have awakened her had the need not been great.

"Someone is under attack!"

"Where?"

"Not too far – just three blocks north of here! Please hurry! The others haven't made it!"

Usagi brought her transformation to her with practiced ease. The protective haze of power settled comfortably around her like a favorite blanket.

She came to her feet, now decked in the white body suit and accompanying dark blue mini skirt with red trim and bows for accents. She took off with her red knee high boots pounding rhythmically on the pavement below her, following the panic like a compass pointing north – knowing exactly where she was needed.

The Lunar Senshi froze upon arriving to the scene, feeling heat rise to her cheeks in sudden embarrassment. The young heroine was not accustomed to finding vicitms in such… compromising positions.

The boy leaned against a brick wall, unclothed from the waist down while the… youma… she supposed she would call it, though it reminded her of a flower more than anything else with green vine-like skin framed by blushing pink hair the color of cherry blossoms… pierced the young teen's skin in places both private and not, with her thorn-like fingernails. The thorns pulsed, and with each wave the boy moaned in pleasure, but through her simple domino mask, Sailor Moon could see the waves of life energy draining from the boy – no older than herself.

"Leave him alone!" the heroine screeched.

The unfamiliar blushing creature jerked upward and hissed at the interruption.

"Who're you?" the unearthly voice demanded.

"I am Sailor Moon, senshi of love and justice. I protect this planet and all its citizens!"

The alien youma hissed again, disengaging from her victim. She leapt forward with sharpened thorns. Sailor Moon rolled reflexively to the right, before letting lose a retaliatory kick at her opponent's exposed side.

Her opponent spit venom in her path. Sailor Moon unable to dodge all of it – hissed in pain as the burning acid ate through her skintight white glove. She threw her tiara with her uninjured hand. The plantlike fiend bent impossibly backwards avoiding the glowing projectile.

Then she disappeared in a whirl of petals and wind.

The young guardian turned to the unconscious boy, realizing that she recognized him from school. She quickly pulled at the silver pools of energy at her core, channeling the life blood into the boy urging him to open his eyes. He didn't respond and so, she drew further into herself.

"Usagi, stop!" a panicked voice cut through her futile attempts. "It's not working," Luna said more gently. "You'll kill yourself if you keep that up for too long."

Sailor Moon turned tear stricken eyes toward her feline guardian.

"It's my fault Luna," the girl cried. "How could I have ever wished for a normal life, knowing it would leave the entire planet unprotected?"

"Usagi-chan!" the cat interrupted harshly. "These attacks are no ones fault except the ones that commit them. Even if you had remembered earlier and on your own, Artemis and I did not put the pieces together until today. The blame of these losses certainly does not lie at _your_ feet."

"How many Luna?"

"Usagi," the feline begged. "Don't torture yourself."

"How many?" the girl asked again softly.

"Including him? Four," Luna admitted. "But he's not dead yet. He may still pull through. You have to call for an ambulance."

She nodded carefully, letting her transformation dissolve before she dashed back into the street screaming hysterically.

She was immediately surrounded by concerned pedestrians, and she did her best to babble incoherently about a boy in the alley. It did not take for cell phones to be whipped out and as soon as the calls were made, Usagi darted into the rapidly forming crowd refusing to stick around for questioning.

"What was that thing anyway?" Usagi asked as she slowly made her way home with Luna perched on her shoulder.

"I don't know," her guardian admitted. "But that's fourth major attack in as many days. You can't put your guard down. I will awaken the others."

"No!" the blond shouted.

"But Usagi, you need…" Luna objected.

"They deserve their lives Luna! You will not awaken them," she ordered. "I will take care of this new threat myself."

"Usagi," Luna whispered. "I'm sorry."

Usagi smiled down at the small black feline. The expression did not reach her eyes. "Don't be sorry Luna. Now we can talk again," she said with false brightness.

"Usagi," Luna chastised gently. "I know that you wanted a normal life too."

The heroine shrugged and looked away. "We don't always get what we want," she whispered.

…

A/N: And now we're getting somewhere!


	4. Isolation

A/N: Ya'll are getting this one hot off the press. Meaning it is not proof-read at all, so please forgive typos!

Special shout out to angeljme, EvanSol0909, and petites sorcieres for their thoughtful reviews! And Anie as well (on Archive of Our Own) – she provided lots of constructive advice, which is always appreciated!

**Chapter 4 – Isolation**

Usagi awoke, late as always and dove into her morning whirlwind routine in her usual frenzied mindless panic, before running all the way to school.

It wasn't until she stood in her own classroom doorway looking at her new blue-haired seat mate that she froze, the previous day's events dropping on her like a car hitting a telephone pole.

"You should take your seat Tsukino-san," Haruna-sensei gently chided. "_Before_ you are tardy."

"H-hai!" Usagi managed, forcing herself to walk mechanically to her chair, next to the girl she knew like a sister. A girl that barely knew her at all.

Ami scribbled rapidly into her notebook, working on some kind of math that Usagi didn't recognize, sparing the blond merely a glance as she sat down. Her misty blue eyes remained cold and distant. Usagi cringed, remembering Ami's delightfully warm, if shy, smile that hadn't made an appearance in weeks as far as Usagi could remember.

Usagi's heart broke, realizing how lonely and isolated her friend's genius made her, how very few ever took the time to get to know her. Sure, people would greet the child scholar, but it was like children gawking at exotic animals at the zoo. Ami was caged and displayed, carefully separated from all her peers.

Her mind reeled chaotically. Could she risk befriending the girl? Wouldn't that just put her at greater risk of accidentally becoming tangled in all of this paranormal nonsense? If she kept the senshi distant, there was no doubt in the teenager's head that they would be safer.

She had already begun to hang out with Makoto again. Would she have to ease herself off her old and new friend?

Ami sighed, putting her math notebook down as she diligently began taking notes on the English language instead as Haruna-sensei began her lesson.

The mournful sigh struck the blond like a punch in the gut, interrupting her thoughts.

Could she risk _not_ befriending the misunderstood girl? Regardless of her decision, Usagi was certain Ami would be okay. She'd excel in school, become the world's most amazing doctor, but would she ever come out of her protective shell?

Usagi found herself regretting that they hadn't already reconnected without the benefit of her memories. How had she not seen the girl's pain and isolation before now? How had she stood for it at all?

"What do you think Tsukino-san?"

Usagi jumped at her teacher's address. "Uh… could you repeat the question?"

…

"Usagi-chan? Are you even listening?" Naru asked, eying her oldest friend whose attention had drifted to the classroom window. She followed the girl's gaze, but the window only revealed the schoolyard below, filled with clusters of high school students lounging on the even green lawn, laughing as they ate their way through the lunch period.

"What was that Naru-chan?" Usagi asked, her gaze never wavering from the green field below.

"Usagi-chan! What is wrong?" Naru snapped, frustrated with the normally bubbly girl's distance.

"What do you mean?" the blond asked, turning startled blue eyes toward her best friend.

"It's just… you're unnaturally quiet! And you've barely touched your food! And you wanted to eat inside even though it's a gorgeous day!" Naru argued, gesturing dramatically to the window that revealed a clear cerulean blue sky. "So I will ask again, what is wrong?"

Usagi shrugged noncommittally. "Nothing. I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Naru continued to glare at the girl unhappily. Her friend was holding out on her, which was something she _never_ ever did. Which meant the problem had to be something truly awful. Naru was determined to figure out what it was.

"Did something happen on your date?" she probed.

"My what?"

Well, that wasn't it, Naru concluded. Usagi was far too startled by the question.

"Your date with Seijuro-san?" she clarified anyway.

"He was the perfect gentleman," her friend confessed with a sad smile that did not reach her eyes. "I had a lot of fun… I'm just not certain he's my type."

Naru felt her eyes widen in complete disbelief. "Not your type? He's _everyone's_ type!"

"Then _you_ should date him," Usagi countered with another sad smile.

Naru blushed at the thought. "He doesn't even see me when I'm next to you."

"Don't be silly Naru-chan! He'd be a fool not to notice you!" Usagi insisted, with the hint of a playful gleam that Naru was delighted to see!

"You really think so?" Naru asked, not daring to hope. Goodness knew she had found herself fantasizing about the new transfer whenever she laid eyes on him.

Usagi nodded confidently and they fell into a comfortable silence as both girls began to focus more on their food, lost in their own private thoughts.

"Usagi-chan?" Naru prompted again.

"Yes?"

"You know I'm here for you right?"

Usagi smiled, the first truly genuine smile Naru had seen all day.

"Of course, Naru-chan!"

"And you can tell me anything," the brown haired girl added insistently.

"When I have something to tell, you'll be the first to know!" Usagi promised.

Naru wished she could believe that, but somehow she just _knew_ that it wouldn't always be the case. But she trusted Usagi with her life, heart, and soul. If her friend didn't want to share, she had to have a good reason.

Didn't she?

But then why did she feel suddenly so left out in the cold?

…

The dark-haired miko sighed as she pulled out the required rake, pruning shears, water can, and outdoor broom from the garden shed. Yuichiro was in bed with a fever, meaning she had twice as many chores to do as normal. More! Since her grandfather was nursing their helper. And of course, he would decide to fall ill two days before her history midterm.

She started with the watering. It was the most pleasant of the tasks, despite the fact that the weight of the water gradually created aching knots in her shoulders and arms before she was halfway through the extensive garden. She had not been able to convince her grandfather to install an automated sprinkling system. He wanted the temple to stay as natural as possible.

"_This is how we show our gratitude and devotion, Rei-chan," her grandfather gently chided. "You build a connection with the energy flow that is here by working the land with your own hands."_

And that had been the end of the conversation. She knew he was right. There was a reason she loved the garden. And working it, planting and nurturing seedlings, made you appreciate every single red maple leaf and cherry blossom.

Most of the temple's patrons and guests passed through the meandering paths too quickly to truly appreciate the details of a leaf's veins or the spiraling patterns in a piece of jade.

But every now and again, there was an exception, the miko reminded herself as she watched a young girl with her hair pinned up in pig tails, kneel down on the dusty path. Long delicate fingers caressed the petals of a blooming deep fuchsia lotus flower that floated on the tiny creek that weaved through the garden. Crystal blue eyes never lost their focus on the bright flower, even as they turned glassy with unshed tears.

She looked lost.

"Can I help you miss?" the temple priestess asked without thinking, setting down the blue watering can, both, to give her arms a break and give the guest her undivided attention.

The blonde girl jumped, clearly startled. Blue eyes widened as they took her in before her small pinks lips spread into a small smile.

The expression faded quickly as the blond glanced down at her hands.

"No," she said sadly. "I don't think you can."

"Are you alright?" the raven-haired miko asked.

"I have to be," the other girl whispered. "I don't have the luxury of anything else anymore."

Rei didn't know what to say. She was tempted to seize the other girl in a hug. She just seemed so alone in a way the priestess was certain she shouldn't have to be.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so depressing," the blond said with a sudden bright smile. "I came here thinking I would find some peace."

"And you didn't?"

"That depends," blue eyes met her own searchingly.

_A night sky flashed with colored arcs. Her chest clenched in dread as powerful shockwaves pierced the silence. _

_Delighted laughter accompanied the brightest smile she had ever seen. She knew beyond doubt that she would sacrifice herself completely for that smile's continued existence._

"_It's time." The hard voice came from a young woman in an orange mini-skirt with freely flowing golden hair. She gripped a short red rod in her hand tighter and felt herself nod._

_Heat and light sprung into her hands with practiced ease, calling flames from the ethos. She launched the fiery arcs into the black midnight sky against an enemy she could not make out. _

Rei shook her head against the scrambled images this girl's piercing gaze seemed to inspire within her.

"On what?" Rei asked, remembering the girl's statement.

"Are you happy?" she asked. Rei looked up again, startled. The question was asked with such genuine concern and urgency. Like it was the most important issue in the world.

"What?"

"Just answer the question," the blond almost snapped.

"I… I think I am, yes," Rei answered uncertainly. She supposed the statement was true. She loved the shrine despite spending an inordinate time complaining about chores. School was going well enough. Her music and songs had been coming easily for the last six moons – a talent agency was even interested in some of her work. Her grandfather was in excellent health. There wasn't anything to be _unhappy_ about.

It just… just felt like something was missing.

"If that's true, I think I did find a little peace. Thank you Rei-chan."

And before the shrine maiden could overcome her shock at the familiar address, the blonde girl disappeared back down the temple's staircase.

Rei shook herself from her thoughts and ran in the direction the girl had gone, compelled for reasons that she did not understand to go after her.

But she was nowhere in sight.

…

Usagi ran as fast as she could – she prayed the wind would catch her and allow her to fly. Anything so she could wipe away the concerned look in Rei's enchanting violet eyes.

It had been a mistake to visit the temple, but she hadn't been able to resist the temptation. She hadn't seen her friend in over a year at least. She had no idea what was going on in her life. Was she still estranged from her father? How was the adjustment to high school? How was grandpa Hino?

It was probably best she didn't try to find out. It would be so much easier to keep her distance if she didn't know. So much easier to keep Rei out – to keep her safe.

Only when she walked through the automatic glass doors did she realize she was on autopilot – heading straight into the arcade, instead of home. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes involuntarily drifting to a certain spinning red stool at the main counter.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered softly, the air evacuating from her lungs.

He looked up at that instant and smiled. And for a second, she lost herself in his dark cobalt gaze. For a second, she thought he recognized her, not as some random girl who had crashed into him two days ago, but as his princess.

"Did you say something Odango Atama?" he asked with an all too familiar smirk.

The old insult shocked her like a bucket of ice water dumped over her head.

She quickly realized he was not alone. Natsumi stood at his side with an arm draped over his shoulder. He had been completely, and uncharacteristically, absorbed in her – twisting a ringlet of hair around his fingers between the girl's giggles before Usagi had interrupted them with her stunned arrival.

"Hey Mamoru-kun, you want to go somewhere else?" Natsumi asked coyly, biting her lower lip through a smile.

"What?" he turned to the girl sitting beside him in confusion as if he had forgotten that she was there.

"You know, somewhere more… _private_," her voice whispered silkily.

He stared at the new girl, his gaze unwavering, Usagi temporarily forgotten.

Usagi fought back the tears that threatened to fall. She certainly couldn't blame him. Natsumi was gorgeous and obviously interested.

"That sounds…" he began.

But Usagi couldn't listen to anymore and she spun around only to crash into another customer causing her to fall backwards.

"Odango!" the raven haired man shouted, leaping to her side. "Are you alright?"

She closed her eyes against the concern in his voice even as he pulled her gracefully back to her feet.

"Fine," she whispered, completely aware of every square inch of skin that met and touched his own.

Natsumi glared daggers in her direction.

"I'm sorry!" the blond croaked around the sudden lump in her thoat, as she pulled back her hands from his as if she had been burned. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Don't be silly Odango! Why don't you join us?" he invited indicating the seat on his other side. She could feel Natsumi's hostility growing exponentially.

"No, that's okay. I was going to order my milkshake to go," she said, turning her attention towards the menu that hung against the wall opposite the counter.

"Please Odango?" he begged. She froze. She could not ignore the plea in his voice. But she wasn't sure she could handle being so near him either.

"Why do you always call me that?" she managed to ask not turning to face him again.

"I like Odango!" he said, reaching out and squeezing one of her buns. She batted his hand away, terrified that if he continued the affectionate teasing, she would bury herself in his chest. "It suits you. What else would I call you?"

"I have a name," she said softly.

His smile faltered. "I assumed as much," he said seriously, "but seeing as you have neglected to share that privileged information with me, I am unable to make use of it."

"Don't be ridiculous Mamoru-baka! Of course I've told you my name! I've told you every time you've used that insufferable…" she trailed off, realizing that he couldn't remember any of the year they had spent together fighting off youmas, calling each other names in between trading insults, he didn't remember their shared responsibility, their past.

He didn't remember loving her.

As far as he was concerned they had just met two days ago in a completely random collision.

Her eyes immediately began to water as she looked up at him - into his own midnight blue orbs that swirled in confusion.

"I'm sorry!" she choked out before dashing away.

"Odango!" he called after her.

She tried to block out his voice as she once again ran as fast as her civilian form would allow her.

…

Ali strolled casually through the park, eying different potential targets reaching out to assess their surrounding auras. So far, nothing promising had jumped out at him. Most of the girls here either had little energy worth collecting, or were impossible to seduce.

He turned his attention forward once again just in time to catch the blond bullet careening his way.

Her body was convulsing in uncontrollable sobs and he pushed her upright.

"Usagi-chan?" he asked, recognizing her immediately. Maybe he could get lucky tonight afterall. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she insisted heatedly. Then she shook her head. "Everything!" And she collapsed against him again allowing her tears to flow into his shoulder.

He soothingly stroked her back awkwardly at a complete loss for how to end this torrent. He certainly had never had to console a girl in tears.

He pulled back a little so he could see her face and gently kissed away the tears streaming down her face. He felt her sudden tension at his sudden action, which he interpreted merely as nervousness.

His soft lips brushed across her blushing cheek. He gently kissed the corner of her mouth. Then he let himself give into the desire he hadn't realized he had felt and kissed her full on. She gasped in shock. He took her open mouth as invitation enough and allowed his tongue to explore the warm moist cavern.

He could feel her physical pleasure, as tingles shot down her spine, almost as if it was his own. Felt her finally responding – kissing him back.

Just as suddenly, she tore away – her tears coming back full force.

"I sorry Seijuro-kun," she sobbed. "I can't do this. Not to him. Not to you either."

"What are you talking about Usagi-chan?" he asked in surprise. "I thought yesterday…"

"I'm sorry," she said again more clearly as she wiped her tears furiously away. "I didn't mean to mislead you." She stood up on tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I truly wish things could've been different."

Without another word she took off running again.

Ali stood in shock, very confused at her sudden departure and rejection. He was not accustomed to rejection. How could you be when you could read whether someone could be swayed from a dozen meters away? And Usagi had been interested – he knew that she had been.

But then, how was she able to pull away? In the past, he had watched a few whose interest has slowly waned, but he had never experienced the magnetism just cut off overnight like the flipping of a light switch.

He tried to evaluate the energy collected from their brief physical exchange and realized there wasn't any. He hadn't been harvesting energy at all through the entire contact. He had only wanted to comfort her.

But how could that be? It was almost like he cared about her or something. Not the same way he did with En – not even close, but similar. What did this make her?

A friend?

He shook away the thought. He couldn't afford the luxury of friends. She's merely a target, he repeated to himself. A target!

But he knew he was lying to himself. The simple kiss had left him feeling invigorated, calmer and more peaceful than he had felt in years, even though he hadn't collected a drop of energy.

There was something different about this girl. And he was going to figure out what it was.

…

Luna leapt from the tree onto the window sill only to find her charge's convulsing form thrown face down across her own bed.

"Usagi?" the black cat enquired softly.

"Luna!" the girl cried, leaping up and seizing the feline into a breath ending embrace.

"Usagi-chan!" the cat objected. "I need to breathe."

Usagi's grip lightened only slightly as she continued to cry.

"Usagi, tell me what's wrong," Luna encouraged, though she had a pretty good idea.

"Luna, it's awful!" she sobbed. "So much worse than I thought it would be. I can't tell my best friend about what's happening because it could put hers in danger. And my closest friends – sisters even, have no idea who I even am! And I'm not certain I should be their friend at all. It would just make it more likely they'd get dragged into a fight! I can't enjoy being kissed by a boy because I feel like I'm betraying my one true love even though _he_ doesn't even know my name."

"It's like I live in a separate universe than everyone else. I have never felt so alone," she admitted.

"I will awaken the others," the feline immediately assured her as she started to struggle from the girl's arms.

"No!" Usagi objected, clutching the black cat more firmly against her chest.

"But Usagi-chan," Luna objected.

"I said no, Luna. We've already talked about this. They all deserve their lives. I won't be the one to snatch it from them. This was just a moment of weakness Luna. I will be fine."

"What about Mamoru-san?" Luna asked gently, still clearly worried.

"Could you give him back his memories?" Usagi asked, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"I honestly have no idea, but I could try," the feline offered. She really worried about Usagi facing this alone.

Usagi stared at her for a long time before she finally shook her head. "No, I won't force him to love me based on loyalty to some past life," she said bitterly. "He should be free of that kind of obligation."

Luna wished she could grant that same luxury to Usagi.

Maybe one day – when the danger was over, she could.

"Luna, you have to promise me that you won't awaken any of the others. No matter what!"

"Usagi-chan!" Luna objected. "That's an irresponsible promise to make! What if you in over your head and you need support? What if something happens to you and the whole world needs them?"

"If I am defeated, you can awaken them," Usagi conceded. "But not before!"

Luna eyed her charge warily.

"Please promise me!"

_I pray I don't regret this._

"I promise Usagi-chan," Luna said reluctantly. _Selene, forgive me._

The blond heroine nodded, her shoulders dropping with released tension.

"At least I have you Luna," the girl said solemnly. "I can't really ever be completely alone."

…

A/N: That's two updates in a single month! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
